


Second Chance

by WhisperRose



Series: Heleus Horizon [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperRose/pseuds/WhisperRose
Summary: Can the damage and pain be undone by a simple conversation? Probably not but it's a start.





	Second Chance

My time spent with Lexi is going well but she still hasn't pushed to know more about my ‘talk’ with Evfra. I sigh as I wait for her to show up. It's been two months since I rolled into Jareia Station and caused a stir. The hate mail started soon after but it died rather abruptly. My friends at the station are all hush hush about the reason but tell me to be patiant. _About what_ , I wonder.

I thought that first night would be difficult but I fell into a dreamless sleep and each day since has been less stressful to think about. It's freeing to finally take charge of my life, again. “I'll have to thank Ritika,” I mumble with a shake of my head. 

The door swooshes open but instead of Lexi it's Evfra who walks in. I take a sudden inhale and wait. "What can I do for you?" I ask as evenly as I can. He lingers in the door way. I'm sure I'm a sight, crossed legged in bed, hugging a pillow with hair untamed. "Are you here to just stare at me?" I ask.

He coughs in embarrassment and looks between me and the chair. I sigh, "You're here, why has yet to be said, but come in," I invite.

He comes in enough for the door to shut behind him, "Ghost, please inform the crew I'm unavailable and please give us some privacy," I say.

"Of course, Mira." SAM response. Now I wait for Evfra to make a move.

He stares at me for a long moment before sighing, "Mira," the gravel in his voice still gets to me and I'm interested in what he has to say. "As you can imagine this isn't easy for me," He starts and against my inner voice begging to be heard I wait. "I had given up on love, and you showed me that I was wrong to do so," he pauses seemingly to collect himself. "Falling in love with you was the best thing to happen since the death of my family," his voice tempers out. "I thought that having a family would be impossible with you,"

I stare at him, "So you push me out and hate me for giving you yet another impossible thing?" I ask jaw quivering. "I don't understand, Evrfra," I take a ragged breath, "all I want is to understand. Even," my voice breaks "even if you hate me."

Evfra sighs, and walks closer and takes the seat meant for Lexi. "I wanted you to hate me, in hopes that you would put distance between us," He confesses.

"Wait, what? Why would _I_ do that?" I ask.

He huffs, "I feared I could not."

"You did a damn good job," I snap. "sorry, I'm not trying to fight."

He takes my hand tentatively as though he was waiting for me to withdraw. "I've spent what feels like a lifetime alone," he says.

"You don't have to be alone," I whisper near tears, "you chose that, not me."

He smiles sadly, "you are too forgiving," he says, "I'd like the chance to earn you trust and heart once more."

I stare at him in utter shock. This is not how I imagined this conversation to go, "Why?" I ask. He shifts around but stays silent. "How do I move past this if I never know why you changed?" I think I have a valid point.

"Your sister, the spunky one, Ritika," He begins.

I groan, "She can't keep her nose out of my business for two damn minutes."

Evfra coughs, "I'm glad she came to me," he says and I honestly can't be mad, 

"What did she do?" I ask with a defeated sigh.

My Angara flushes, "she shared your- ultrasounds? And many colorful words," he says. I shake my head and smile a little tightly. I'll have words with my sister later. "may I have a second chance?" He asks pulling me from my thoughts.

My heart is beating a mile a minute and a small part of me expects to end up hurt again but the heart wants what the heart wants. "Yes," I whisper, "as long as you can accept our children." I have to be up front about that. 

"With all my heart," he promises. 


End file.
